battridewarfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider V3
Kamen Rider V3 is a playable character, debuted in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis. Biography Born 5 May 1950, was a 22-year-old college student at Jōnan University with a major in biochemistry. But by chance, he accidentally witnessed the brutal murder of a road worker by a member of the secret terrorist society known only as Destron, which appeared after the destruction of Gelshocker and continues its predecessor's goal of world domination. To rid Destron of its witness, and taking no chances, they sent Scissors Jaguar to murder the entire Kazami family. Though he was forced to watch his family die before his eyes, Shiro was saved from the same grisly fate by the interference of Kamen Riders #1 and #2. Bent on revenge for his family's deaths, Shiro pleads with the Kamen Riders to make him into a cyborg just like them. The two Kamen Riders refuse at first, but after Shiro is mortally wounded while saving them, the two had no choice but to respect his wishes. As the Double Riders performed the operation, the Destron outpost is attacked and destroyed by Turtle Bazooka. The Double Riders were at a major disadvantage until Shiro joined the battle, now known as Kamen Rider V3. V3 went on to destroy his family's murderer while the Double Riders fought Bazooka Turtle, who now had a nuclear bomb in his body with intentions to destroy Tokyo. The Double Riders, feeling that Kazami is a worthy successor, take Turtle Bazooka away from the city just before the bomb explodes, leaving V3 to protect Japan on his own. Across the series, Shiro battled Destron's cyborg monsters, eventually uncovering his newfound abilities while battling the likes of Doktor G, Baron Fang, and Archbishop Wing. When faced with Destron's strongest general, Marshal Armor, V3 was joined in his battle by ex-Destron scientist Jōji Yūki/Riderman and the Double Riders. Eventually, V3 defeated the Destron Leader and departs on his motorcycle to parts unknown. V3 would make appearances in most succeeding Kamen Rider TV series, last seen in the final episodes of Kamen Rider Black RX. Details V3 utilizes 26 secret techniques and weapons that were designed to aid V3 in a variation of ways from enhancing his abilities to destroying certain enemies. The technique use is limited through 5 halves of Technique Gauge, it can only be performed via attacks only. His neutral auto-guard uses Special Spring Muscles, which is very powerful than any other Riders' auto-guard, without having a blockstun. His only finisher is V3 Crimson Lotus Revolving Kick. But will give him an infinite gauge of his techniques. Strengths/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strengths/Pros *■-Strings' spinning chops does a great damage against surroundings *Powerful neutral guard (Special Spring Muscles) *▲ (while holding to Spinning Throw, ifnot against giants) has Unblockable Throw *▲+● (V3 Hanten Kick) does Guard-Break, then freezes time and has Invisible Armored only after hit *▲ (holding followup to Spinning Throw) followup to ● is Jump Cancel and affective for an air combo followups *● (Rider Centrifugal Kick) is Invisible Armored *Air Combos are Untechable *Has an Air Glide *R1/↓ (Secret Technique) Effectiveness: **V3 Thunder, Reverse Double Typhoon and V3 Freeze Shot are good for long range **Mostly Scramble Hopper and Red Bone Power **Combining V3 Barrier Armored and Red Lamp Power Attack Boosts. But must start from V3 Barrier Armored while against surroundings **Energy Converter healing can only be done while the enemies are not around. Weaknesses/Cons *▲ (while holding to Spinning Throw) can only combo surroundings *Air Combo starter from Air ■ (V3 Drill Attack) can be difficult on juggling after Holding ▲ (while holding to Spinning Throw) to ● (Jump Cancel). Needs to be on corner. *Hold ■ (V3 Screw Kick) cannot be directed, even after repeating this move *Needs to wait for a recovery on using 26 Secret Techniques after Reverse Double Typhoon to Level 0. Not counting while in super state Gallery ' Ss02 1 1.jpg|V3 riding Hurricane Ss02 1 2.jpg Ss02 1 3.jpg|V3 Barrier Ss02 1 4.jpg Sstag01 2.jpg|V3 and Riderman ' Vehicle/Transportation V3's bike is Hurricane. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis Category:Playable Characters (Solo)